


【蝙超/BS】永远在哭与一直在笑

by chickenbowl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	1. 第一章

第一章

每人的左手腕上，都有一个微小可爱的表情，记录着世界上唯一灵魂伴侣人的喜怒哀乐。只有自己能看到，除非有一天，互为灵魂伴侣的两人左手腕接触后，双方腕上的表情将会在一个黑夜白天之间显露出来。

互为灵魂伴侣的两人，也许是最好的朋友，也许是亲密的爱人，也许是反目成仇的敌人。对方是世界上最了解你的那个人，而了解并不意味着对方将要爱上你。最了解你的人，也许最讨厌你。而互相触碰左手腕几乎是人类交往间的最高礼节，证明着我愿意相信你是我的灵魂伴侣。

————————————————————

克拉克手腕上的表情，在他幼儿园时期出现在了他的手腕上，在某个午睡后他看到了自己手腕上的哭脸，在那之后的整个下午是克拉克在幼儿园表现最好的一次，然而一直等到他下了校车见到玛莎，也没有老师过来把他手腕上的哭脸擦掉。最后还是玛莎在浴室里找到了弄得一身都是水也没能把手腕上哭脸擦掉的小克拉克，并温温柔柔的给他讲述了一个，关于自己是如何遇到那个永远能猜中自己心思的农场主乔纳森的故事。

慢慢了解到灵魂伴侣故事的小朋友们通常把互相触碰左手腕作为认可对方为自己最好朋友的举动，而如果互相并不是灵魂伴侣，便会十分骄傲的宣布对方是排在灵魂伴侣之下的第一顺位兼最好朋友。克拉克从来没有这样做过，因为他从未见过有哪个小朋友一直在哭，一开始他也曾满怀期待的着盯着每一个在哭的小朋友，同时注意着自己的手腕，然而他手腕上的哭脸从来没有在他们停止哭泣后改变表情。小朋友对于得不到答案的事物总比大人更加耿耿于怀一些，在无数次的失望过后，他终于在一次晚餐中崩溃的告诉玛莎与乔纳森，他与自己的那个永远在哭的灵魂伴侣也许是天生的仇人。  
乔纳森给他挖了一大勺土豆泥然后不以为然的告诉克拉克，你可以轻而易举的用笑脸打败他！而玛莎端着酱汁锅子过来给土豆泥浇上了厚厚的鸡肉酱还摸了摸小克拉克的头，这说明你有一个独一无二的灵魂伴侣，有朝一日你们相遇的时候，你能一下把他从人群中揪出来。在氤氲的香气中，克拉克恶狠狠地吃了一大口土豆泥。

直到后来他接过孤独堡垒的披风成为超人时已经释然多了。也许多帮助人类一些，总有一天能够遇到那个永远在哭的男孩或者女孩。克拉克仍旧盼望着有一天能找到自己的灵魂伴侣，并上去给他一个来自超人的，充满阳光气息的拥抱。

————————-  
布鲁斯韦恩出名的是花花作态与高调资助正义联盟，鲜为人知的是他还为几家儿童医院定时更新器材，并在各个社区中投建了战后创伤康复中心。如果不是因为星球日报要出一系列超级英雄报道，而正义联盟的投资人布鲁斯韦恩是唯一一个与超级英雄们扯上关系的普通人，他的相关报道被佩里顺理成章的扔给了没能安排到采访超级英雄的新人记者克拉克肯特负责，他也难以了解到这些内容。

铺天盖地的花边新闻基本代表了每个大都会以及哥谭人对布鲁斯韦恩的印象。把关于布鲁斯韦恩的资料全部整理在一个文件夹里后，克拉克向后靠在自己的转椅靠背上转了一圈。作为超人，他以及正义联盟做的最多的其实是直面敌人或者危机，抗下导弹或者扶住脱轨的列车，以及把精神病人送去阿克汉姆。他从未想过的事情，布鲁斯却想到了并一直默默无闻的做着。发自一个记者内心的直觉，克拉克并不相信布鲁斯对于正义联盟的资助真的像他说的那样“一个无伤大雅的面子工程”。而他所调查到的在布鲁斯韦恩名下，或者韦恩集团名下进行的慈善项目，更加支撑了他的想法。

第二天的那个周六，他作为克拉克，同时也是超人，来到韦恩集团投资过的紫阳花医院做义工。这并不单纯出于对布鲁斯的调查，同时也是他作为正义联盟的主席想要来看看那些在纷争中受过伤的人们。由于他并没有相关学历以及工作经历，所以克拉克被温柔的莎莉女士安排帮忙对治疗房间进行一些布置，以及更换花瓶中的鲜花。

周六的康复中心宁静祥和，紫色的鸢尾花布满了整个花坛。顺着白色的楼梯上到二楼二楼，中间的沙盘区有一位穿着旁边的小小围栏上也挂了请勿打扰的牌子，里面有一位穿着白色体恤的男性工作人员背对正温柔的安慰着旁边哭泣的小男孩，并收拢着散落在一旁的玩具。  
带着他上楼来的丽莎女士在克拉克耳边轻声说道，“希望今天的鲜花只是鲜花。”  
看到克拉克疑惑的眼神，丽莎女士继续解释：“亚历克斯和他的父亲在杀人鳄与蝙蝠侠的对抗中出了车祸，而车祸时亚历克斯正抱着一束他父亲想要送给母亲的鲜花，等救援人员赶到时鲜花散落在了血泊之中，从此在亚历克斯眼中花朵变成了刀子，手枪甚至獠牙。不过最近随着医院中亚历克斯父亲的苏醒，他的母亲以及我们都很希望鲜花能够重新变成鲜花。”

“亚历克斯，你看我手里是什么呀？”克拉克看到穿着白T恤跪在地上的男人拿出了一朵粉色的康乃馨花在手中转了转，温柔的擦掉亚历克斯的眼泪后轻声问他。  
“漂亮的花！就像是爸爸曾经送给过妈妈的！”亚历克斯看到后笑出了声，大叫着扑进白T恤男士的怀中喜不自胜的拿过了这朵花。

从克拉克的角度也能看到那位男士露出了一个微笑，旁边的丽莎女士也小声的发出一声惊喜的欢呼，这也让克拉克流露出了一个发自内心的笑容，而他从来没有感谢过自己从小养成的那个在每个人停止哭泣后看一眼自己手腕的习惯，这是第一次，他看到手腕上的小人笑了。

克拉克像是瞬间受到了电击，全身的血液仿佛都汇集到了心脏。他盯着自己的手腕，这个小人笑了一下之后重新开始哭泣，克拉克浑身颤抖，就连旁边丽莎女士激动的说要去拿更多漂亮的鲜花过来都来不及附和两句。

亚历克斯在接过鲜花之后重新对遥控汽车产生了兴趣，而那位男士也刚好起身抱着一箱整理好的玩具朝着克拉克所站的的出口方向走来，等到他弯腰伸手拿掉请勿打扰的标牌时克拉克才如同被梦中惊醒一般回过神来，逆光中他的白色T恤似乎发着光，几乎等到只有一个照面的距离时克拉克才来得及仔细抬头向他看去。

这一眼可谓惊心动魄，“布鲁斯·韦恩？”克拉克失控的叫出声。

韦恩愣了一下，先是回头看了看亚历克斯有没有被克拉克的惊呼吓到，确认他依旧在玩着遥控车时才满脸严肃的回头看着克拉克低声怒道：  
“记者先生，现在并非采访时间，我也不知道你是如何混进来的，但韦恩法务部门会和你联系。”

巨大的震惊降低了克拉克的反应能力，没有任何一个人能够在期待了二十年的谜底几乎被揭晓的时刻保持平静。  
“克拉克！我还没有给你介绍，这位是我们的长期义务医疗人员，鲍勃先生。鲍勃，这位是我给你提过的新义工：克拉克。”还没等克拉克反应过来为自己辩解两句，抱着鲜花回来的丽莎女士先行插入了他们的对话，并为他们两个互相介绍起来。

“克拉克你好，我是助理医护人员鲍勃。”他对克拉克展示了一个虚假的微笑，随后继续那箱玩具朝着储藏室走去。而丽莎女士继续拉过克拉克告知他接下来要做的工作。

布鲁斯韦恩的左手腕上戴了一块漂亮的腕表，刚好遮住灵魂伴侣图标的位置，这令无论是克拉克还是超人都没有什么机会能够趁他不注意而让两人的左手腕接触一下，来确认克拉克这个永远在哭的灵魂伴侣，是不是布鲁斯·韦恩。

在那之后的周一整天，克拉克的心都在天上飞着，他手腕上的这个人，可能是布鲁斯·韦恩。在超人被众人质疑之时，蝙蝠侠站出来组建了联盟，与其说是发挥各位超级英雄的能力不如说是更好的监管与制约，而布鲁斯也是在这个时候宣布资助正义联盟。他今天总克制不住时不时就忍不住朝着哥谭望去，在傍晚他时一辆失控的油罐车在韦恩塔楼下撞上了一辆路边停着的轿车并燃烧了起来。他飞快的进入储物间中换上制服，然后飞了过去。

他第一眼看到了领带歪斜西装沾满灰烬的布鲁斯正在奋力朝着人群大吼着，疏散着因为大楼警报而仓惶跑出的人群。  
“超人！冷冻呼吸！”

这对于超人来讲不是什么难事，等他确认油罐车与轿车的全部火苗都熄灭并与赶来的GDPD以及消防部门打了个招呼后，他有稍微在楼下停留一会安慰幸存者或者接受众人的感谢，在他想要找到刚才还在人群中疏散的布鲁斯时，却发现他已经上楼去了。

克拉克的超级视力让他能够清楚的知道布鲁斯在自己的办公室的露台上看着楼下，克拉克觉得他知道布鲁斯在看什么，比如那个抱着自己儿子来回安慰的母亲，比如那个匆忙赶来跑掉了一只高跟鞋的白领，或者说布鲁斯在看着一个个家庭重聚，他被整团黑夜包裹着，看着自己再也不能得到的东西。

“哥谭是个纸醉金迷的快节奏城市，一直没变的，除了这些街道，就是上面的罪恶与灾难了。”  
布鲁斯在超人飞过来缓缓降落在自己面前时说道。

“非常感谢你的到来与帮助，超人先生。”虽然布鲁斯依旧穿着那件沾着烟尘的西装外套，但刚才的领带已经被摘掉了。克拉克情难自已的伸手拂去了布鲁斯头发上的灰烬，意识到自己干了什么之后又触电般伸了回去。

“也谢谢你对正义联盟的资助，韦恩先生。”克拉克在空中也站的笔直，关于超人与布鲁斯的第一句话他在内心打了无数个草稿，他最想问的其实是布鲁斯你是不是一直都很难过。

TBC


	2. 第二章

第二章

不用克拉克真的等来什么韦恩集团的法务部的通知，布鲁斯就先出事了。铺天盖地的丑闻几乎盖满了整个报刊亭，占据了每一个头版头条。  
“哥谭王子还是杀人犯”  
“布鲁斯韦恩与受害者约会图曝光”  
“惊天丑闻：出资正联难道是最后一块遮羞布”  
“明日之星因韦恩而陨落”  
一位女士昨晚在韦恩塔后巷被杀害，警方到目前为止并没有公布什么更进一步的消息，然而这并不妨碍闻风而动的媒体蝗虫般扑了上去根据一星半点的联想编纂着最抢人眼球的标题。

布鲁斯作为哥谭的风云人物，克拉克在专访写出来前，每天都在搜集哥谭的报纸作为参考资料。今天布鲁斯韦恩的照片占据了哥谭几乎所有报纸的头条，其中一张与克丽丝小姐的贴面礼照片被作为布鲁斯韦恩与受害者亲密接触的证据而选择了出来。这似乎是上一位的韦恩女郎，昨晚被发现死在了韦恩塔后巷，几乎就在油罐车爆炸的同一时间。甚至有媒体认为前面的油罐车爆炸只是韦恩雇来转移视线的手段。

克拉克气的手脚冰凉，有些不敢相信眼前的内容竟然全部是对于布鲁斯的指责与谩骂。他翻出关于昨天油罐车起火的新闻，没有一条提到布鲁斯冲进燃烧区域救人帮助疏散，他翻遍了所有的照片，才勉强找到一张藏在角落中的布鲁斯背影，如果不是因为昨天的印象过于深刻，克拉克也绝对不敢保证自己能够仅凭一个深蓝的的衣角认出那就是布鲁斯。  
他抬起手看了看自己的左手腕，那个小人仍然在哭，布鲁斯在因为自己被诬陷而难过吗。其实他也有捕捉到过几次表情变化的时刻，每当这时他总会下意识的环顾四周，看一看有没有什么人从哭泣中停止。作为超人，他也总愿意安慰每一个哭泣着的小朋友，以及为默默流泪的成年人递上纸巾。然而昨天在康复中心，还是第一次巧合，布鲁斯在小男孩破涕为笑之际也露出了一个微笑，随后便恢复了面无表情，和他手腕上小人从哭泣中停止了的那一瞬间完全重合。克拉克仿佛看到了布鲁斯往日的西装革履之下那个巨大的黑洞，克拉克的超级心脏紧紧的蜷缩了一下。

克拉克动手拿出办工作右边的黄色册子，找出了报社内部联系方式，给那家刊登了布鲁斯一片衣角的记者草拟邮件：……如果您有更多当晚的照片，我希望能够付钱使用。盼复，Best，克拉克-肯特 星球日报。  
也许这样他就能够找出布鲁斯最高的不在场证明，从而能为这个当夜默默无闻的英雄洗刷冤屈。无论他出于什么目的，在不知何时会爆炸的油罐车旁引导人群疏散，都不是一句简单的心血来潮可以解释的，更别说用匪夷所思的丑闻抹黑他。克拉克又重新翻了翻报纸，把刚才的那封邮件改了改称谓又重新发出去几封。

昨晚的夜巡与惯常的相比并没有什么稀奇，布鲁斯在午饭前自然醒来，这真是美好的一天，如果忽略正站在床边的阿尔弗雷德。  
“您又有新丑闻了老爷。”阿尔弗雷德举着一张报纸，面无表情又带着那么点难以言明的意思。  
“是哪位女明星又夺得了本周韦恩女郎的称号？”布鲁斯对自己的丑闻见惯不惊，甚至有一些还是为了掩盖某些黑暗下活动而刻意放出的。  
“是索菲亚。”  
“她的终身教职确定了还是又拿下了什么新的奖项？”布鲁斯终于掀开了被子。  
阿尔弗雷德罕见的停顿了一会才接着说道：  
“她昨晚死在了韦恩塔后巷，而报纸似乎认定您为杀人凶手。”  
“什么？？？”布鲁斯从床上猛地坐起来，几乎是夺过阿尔弗雷德手中的报纸看了起来。

这令布鲁斯的心情一瞬间落入谷底，昨夜的被害人确实与他有私交。索菲亚是他刚从西伯利亚游历归来后直接进行资助的孤儿之一，也几乎是那一批孩子里发展的最好的一个，被刊登在头版头条的那张照片，是索菲亚赢得了伊丽莎白数学奖后参加政府晚宴，韦恩集团作为赞助企业布鲁斯应邀出席，索菲亚一脸兴奋的过来感谢他，他也适当的送上了祝福。

在布鲁斯成为蝙蝠侠，并将布鲁斯韦恩这个名字与伪装挂钩丑闻相伴之后，布鲁斯再也没有进行过正面资助，慈善活动全部转为了地下进行。包括最近资助的几家战后康复中心的出资单位也全部拐了好几个弯，他也仅仅是戴着口罩充当志愿者定期去巡查精神受损的的人们有没有真的得到帮助。

“帮我通知丽莎女士，不，我还是自己给他打个电话吧。近期我不会到紫阳花医院去，避免被什么别有用心的记者拍到。顺便通知那几家医院，近期加强安保措施，如果有记者前来一律隔绝在大门外。”说完这句话布鲁斯捏了捏自己的鼻梁，走进了浴室。

“您昨天遇到的那个记者，是否需要对他进行更进一步的调查？”阿福的声音从门外传来。  
“星球日报的那个克拉克·肯特？那个经常报道超人的报社？通知福克斯收购一部分星球日报的股份，让宣传部门安排一个员工过去。”布鲁斯在打开淋浴前说道。

等到布鲁斯洗漱完毕从浴室中赤着脚走出来，阿尔弗雷德已经将床铺整理完毕，并把熨烫好的西装递给他。  
“您打算亲自调查吗？”看着布鲁斯开始扣衬衫扣子后阿尔弗雷德问道。  
“暂时还不用，我还没打算在蝙蝠洞建一个CSI出来。联系一下戈登局长，我记得我刚赞助了足够用的犯罪实验室设备。而且要搞清楚他针对的是蝙蝠侠，是布鲁斯·韦恩，还是韦恩集团，甚至会不会是超人或者正义联盟。”

其实今天早晨克拉克起床后也一直在思考，如果自己的灵魂伴侣真的是布鲁斯，那么要怎么样才能让他开心呢？他边想着边磕了两个蛋进锅里。金钱？权利？又或者是美女？这些大众意义上被众人所追求向往的东西对布鲁斯来讲唾手可得。那么如果是更高层面上一点的事业追求？或者成就感？韦恩企业的版图不管是不是布鲁斯的功劳，确实在近十年扩大了两倍有余，克拉克敢肯定就连星球日报所使用的产品中至少半数都和韦恩集团有些联系。而如果他想要攻读什么学位，凭借他的影响力拿到荣誉学位也可谓轻而易举。  
克拉克将印着自己与蝙蝠侠卡通头像的盒装麦片放回柜子，并拿出冰牛奶倒入碗中。这个问题也许很容易回答，布鲁斯只是希望他在八岁那年所失去的一切都能够回来。答案很简单，然而答案的内容是一个不可能完成的任务。而布鲁斯肯投资正义联盟，那应该至少说明他不反感作为主席的自己，说不定还能多少有些好感。

加州农场送来的黄油涂在刚烤好的吐司片上也无法缓解布鲁斯此刻的心情，早餐时间算是一个小小的君子协定，布鲁斯不会研究他的蝙蝠电脑，阿尔弗雷德也不会发表某些您何时才能回归正途的言论。所以有些时候话题就会转向某些无关紧要的部分，比如：  
“您何时能考虑寻找一下您的灵魂伴侣呢？”  
“我有你阿福，我还有蝙蝠电脑，我觉得我并不是很需要另一个时时刻刻了解我心情的人。至于这个我手腕上一直在笑的人，如果他不是个二十一三体综合征的智障，那天天开心也蛮好的。”

克拉克终于熬到了下班，超人拿着那张被圈了圈的报纸朝着哥谭飞去。  
夕阳西下，布鲁斯看到自己的办公桌上缓缓出现一道阴影，形状还有些熟悉。他不得打开落地窗，让外面这个不速之客在引起什么不必要的骚动之前进入他的办公室。  
“超人，我不记得我的秘书有告诉我你的预约。”布鲁斯转身走向咖啡桌的方向。“我只是开个玩笑，你的到来总是被欢迎的。”他抬手倒了两杯咖啡，这种情况下叫秘书进来准备茶点并不是什么明智的举动。

而等布鲁斯拿着两杯咖啡转过身才发现超人有些急切的飘在他身后，手中还拿着一张画了圈的报纸“韦恩先生，我知道你是无辜的，我知道这个是你，我可以帮你证明。”  
布鲁斯确实没想过超人过来找他是因为什么，但因为报纸上的丑闻而帮忙作证这种事情确实出乎意料。  
“你知道如果你向公众澄清会发生什么？会让某些标题成为现实超人先生。比如正义联盟与布鲁斯韦恩的不正当关系，我并不是特别希望这些事情发生。”

布鲁斯在吃惊过后皱了皱眉头，他并不愿意超人参与进来这件事，他已经从戈登局长手中拿到了资料，这起案件几乎是密室杀人案，发生的地点是韦恩塔与后方写字楼中间的狭窄暗巷，平常巷子中间被用来堆放垃圾桶，只有一道能够单向由韦恩塔内部开启的防火门通向这里。也并没有什么摄像头会对准几个垃圾桶，因此没有什么嫌疑人被记录下来，现场采集到的的指纹与足迹过于凌乱价值不高。甚至已经出现了抗议组织“白面具”在网络上也出现了关于声讨布鲁斯韦恩为富不仁的帖子，能够将一个几乎毫无关联的杀人案与他扯上关系，还得到了诸多媒体的支持，绝非只是什么媒体为了报纸发行量的突发奇想。

“韦恩先生，我可以看到以及听到远方发生的事情。如果你需要我可以提供很大的帮助。”超人没有死心，依旧在卖力的推销着自己。  
“韦恩集团已经起诉了报纸的不实报道，我也相信GCPD的戈登局长是个明辨是非的好局长，正义会降临的对吗？主席先生。”  
布鲁斯已经打开了通往天台的防火通道，并示意超人可以从这边离开而不是走落地窗。布鲁斯需要去参加晚上的博物馆落成宴会，见几个老朋友了。

——TBC——


End file.
